


Monday Morning Mission

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Morning Mission

The job was a simple one. Get in, get the information, and get out without being detected. It was something that Duo had accomplished so many times he'd lost count or would have if he had ever bothered to start. He could probably have done it in his sleep and probably had a time or two. Once, during the war, he'd managed to crash an Oz base and steal all their data while running a fever of 102 degrees. He barely remembered that one which was probably just as well. Sadly, however, this was not meant to be one of those days of glory.

All of those successful missions just served to make his current situation that much more embarrassing. It was one thing to be caught planting explosives or attempting to infiltrate a heavily secured base and quite another to be found on a hillside with only a pair of binoculars to incriminate you. His ruse of being an innocent birdwatcher who wandered into the wrong area fell on deaf ears and his usual gambit of charm and deflection resulted in a boxed ear and nothing else. It would have been a crushing defeat to someone who did not have Duo's natural resiliency and ability to roll with the punches life sent his way.

The day had been sending him signals from the very beginning like when the shoelaces on his best pair of boots broke for absolutely no reason. He should have known then and cut his losses. Calling in sick before crawling back into bed to hide under the covers was the only sane response. Too bad being sane wasn't one of the things he was accused of very often. Instead he had gone to work and now his boots were covered in mud, grass, and a couple of spots of blood from his no longer bleeding nose. To make it worse the new high powered, self focusing, binoculars that he had _borrowed_ had been confiscated and were God knows where. Heero was going to kick his ass and Howard was going to help. At least they would buy him a beer afterward, there was no such courtesy from the people he was currently keeping company with.

It wasn't Friday the thirteenth, he'd checked. Mercury wasn't in retrograde and his horoscope had given no hints that today would be better spent in the company of his pillow and the warm, fuzzy blanket Quatre had given him for his last birthday. On the other hand, Une had been smiling at morning briefing which should have given him a hint that the universe was completely out of sync. Obviously there was a conspiracy a foot and Duo 'no middle name' Maxwell had been signed up to bear the brunt of it.

The worst part was this wasn't even a high priority group. In the ocean of wrong doers these guys were small fish. The kind that have to keep in tightly packed schools to keep from being eaten by anything worth catching. Wufei was never going to let him live it down. It would go into his curriculum as and example of why a good agent never lets his guard down or gets cocky about his skills. Duo was pretty sure he might have to change his name and join the modern equivalent of the French Foreign Legion just to get away from the shame.

On the other hand he _had_ gathered some really valuable intel and they now had a much better idea of just how dangerous this group might be. That would be useful to Trowa when he did his infiltration thing. Maybe Duo could make this work to his advantage after all. After all, he was a master at working situations around to his benefit. It was simply a matter of being a flexible, creative, thinker. If he could just get out of these flex cuffs, get into the duct work, and get the hell out of Dodge no one would even need to know about his brief flirtation with captivity.

Leaning back in the chair he wiggled his hands experimentally and smiled. Things might be starting to go his way. One thing was for sure, once he was out he could give his info to Une, take the kudos, and spend the rest of the day safely behind his desk. On the way back though, before he did anything else, he was stopping to pick up two pairs of bootlaces. On a day like today there was no sense in taking chances.


End file.
